


valentine’s day rush | a percabeth oneshot

by eszuken



Series: percabeth oneshots!! [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eszuken/pseuds/eszuken
Summary: “You know,” Percy spoke up. “I've liked you since freshman year.”I played with the hem of the covers. “You probably say that to all the girls.”I could hear his smile, and then he turned to me and I could see it. “Who said there were any other girls?”“Boys?” I inquired, smiling stupidly.-a cliche oneshot in which percy asks Annabeth to be his valentine
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots!! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110911
Kudos: 30





	valentine’s day rush | a percabeth oneshot

I feel like nobody but me in this entire highschool cares about work. That’s a stretch but... maybe just the juniors. Seriously, am I the only one getting this much work or is everyone saying that I’m smart lying?

Over the years in school I’ve learned to spend time by myself. I have one friend that has a whole group of other friends, and some people on the track team that talk to me sometimes. But never friends I text funny things to in class, or meet up for lunch.

It’s quite comforting eating alone, walking to class alone, working alone in class; all those things. I think that most people in my grade are annoying and don’t take things seriously.

Since freshman year I’ve been planning out my courses to lead me on a successful path to the world of architecture, and I’m not letting anything get in the way of that. 

I sat at the end of a table far away from the four so-called popular girls who sat a length away from me. I could hear them talking about Valentine’s Day, and how they were hoping to lose their virginity, or just up their body count. I really couldn't relate.

“Okay guys,” the one girl said, chewing her gum loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. “I really think Jason is going to ask me to be his Valentine!”

They giggled. And another girl who looked just like gum girl said, “I’m so jealous! But so happy for you babe. His best friend Percy is super hot.”

“I could never pull both of them! Two most popular guys in our grade? Beyond my beauty.” Gum girl shrugged.

Another girl who also looked exactly like the other two chipped in. “Oh please! You can sleep with Jason tonight, and if you're drunk enough the next night you can sleep with Percy!”

They all laughed hysterically and I rolled my eyes putting my headphones in and turning on a podcast. This episode was advice on “success” and how everyone perceives it differently.

I opened a new tab deciding to take a break from my Hamlet essay and check new architecture news from The ArchPaper.

The podcast had me thinking. I think my definition of success never ends. Even when I graduate, get an amazing internship, buy my own apartment, work towards making six figures, and everything, I feel like I’ll always be working for more. Having kids or getting married is something I don’t want, but my career is something that means everything to me. The only thing I’m afraid of is losing myself in that.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when the girls started laughing so loud that I could hear it through my podcast.

I paused it, worrying they might be laughing at me. Turning to them I saw them whispering to each other and pointing to something ahead of our table. 

My eyes followed theirs and I was hit with the most terrifying sight. Percy Jackson walking right towards the table.

Did I really have to suffer through a jock giving a speech to a ditzy girl about Valentine’s? Absolutely not happening. I started shoving my laptop in my bag along with my headphones, notebook, water bottle, and the bag of carrots I was eating.

I threw my black long coat on and slung my black and yellow plaid scarf around my neck, rushing to get out of here. 

Percy was also exceptionally good looking, and I was not. Though today I was proud of my look. My doc martens and black paperbag slacks were staplse in my closet. I wore a standard red long sleeve top with puff sleeves and a square neckline that brought attention to my collarbones. I had many gold and silver earrings on my many piercings. (I had an addiction to holes in my ears) My curly hair was thrown up in a high messy ponytail with baby hairs framing my face, with my glasses of course.

Clumsily and messily I almost made it out of the cafeteria before I heard, “Annabeth! Hold up!”

I turned around slowly in annoyance. Why was he calling for me?

Percy ran up to me with his hands behind his back as if he were hiding something. This was the first time I was seeing him up close and wow. Holy. He was cute. Like.. totally the whole package.

“Yes?” I said.

“You leaving?” He asked with a sweet smile.

I looked around, confused on so many things. The whole cafeteria was staring at us.

“Um... yeah. I thought I would go back to class early.”

“Can i ask you something first?” He said nervously.

“I- what? How do you even know who I am?” I didn’t mean to be rude, but seriously, I was so confused on what was going on.

He laughed lightly. “I’ve seen you around. You're the fastest on the track team, smartest in the grade, that girl you see in the halls but never in class and at lunch but she’s never with friends.”

I was taken aback. Did Percy... no. He barely knows me. And I don’t know him not one bit.

“I- um... sorry?” I said stupidly.

He smiled again. I wished he would stop. “So... can I ask you something?”

“Will it take long?”

He shook his head. “Not at all.”

“Hit me.”

He brought his hands from behind his back and held a small brown paper bag with a fake rose sticking out of it. “Happy Valentine’s Day. Will you be my valentine Annabeth Chase?”

The whole cafeteria oohed and aahed, and my face turned beat red. Percy’s didn’t though, he was definitely used to the attention.

“I um..” I was conflicted and it was starting to get hot in here. The hottest boy in school just asked me out? What? And in front of all the upperclassmen and I only know his first and last name and that he knows Jason Grace.

“You don’t have to say yes.” He leaned in and whispered. “But it would be humiliating if you didn’t. But no pressure.” He smirked at me.

I swatted his arm. “I know I don’t have to say yes. But..”

He laughed holding out the bag. “But...”

I grabbed the bag shyly looking away. “Sure. I’ll be your valentine.”

“Woo!” He cheered and wrapped me in a side hug. I smiled laughing quietly as the whole cafeteria clapped and cheered.

This is awkward. Not in an awkward way though.

After the whole asking of Valentine’s thing, Percy and I took a walk in the cold New York weather before going to class. It was nice actually. I got to know a lot about him, and he’s not actually a dick like I thought he would be. He tells a lot of stupid jokes, and gets nervous a lot. Super cute.

After school he caught me before I started walking home and told me that the day wasn’t over. It took some convincing, but I got in his car and we drove back to his house.

And now, two seventeen year olds were sitting on his bed, under the covers, not saying anything. A little awkward.

I looked around his room, clasping my hands and un-clasping them several times.

His room was a dark blue, clean, and all the furniture was black. There were a few posters and pictures of his family and friends around his room, but other than that, it was pretty basic and cozy.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out so I closed it again. Our bodies were touching, ever so slightly. Our shoulders pressed together on his tiny twin sized bed, our backs pressed against his single pillow and legs stretched in front of us.

“You know,” Percy spoke up. “I've liked you since freshman year.”

I played with the hem of the covers. “You probably say that to all the girls.”

I could hear his smile, and then he turned to me and I could see it. “Who said there were any other girls?”

“Boys?” I inquired, smiling stupidly.

He laughed and bumped my arm. “Shut up. You’re so lame.”

I laughed with him leaning into his shoulder. He was always so warm and comfortable, I wish I could curl up in his arms forever. Which is ironic seeing that I have no idea what we are to each other, if I like him even, or if it’s the rush of Valentine’s Day. I think it’s more than that though. 

“Oh I’m lame? You got me a paper bag for Valentine’s Day.” I said. 

“There were red skittles and sour gummy worms in there! Do you know the extensive research i had to go through to find your favourite candy and the time I spent sorting through and getting all of the red and pink ones?” 

“I- I’m pretty sure you can buy the red and pink ones like... as a pack.”

Percy looked at me incredulous, “what? Where?” He sputtered.

I burst into laughter. “Walmart? I’m pretty sure.” I laughed into his shoulder and he slung an arm around my neck pulling me closer.

“Okay that's enough. Let’s stop laughing at my stupidity now.” He joked.

I looked up at him grinning and he hesitated.

“Do it.” I whispered.

He leaned in and pecked my lips, pulling back after less than a second.

“That’s it?” I said.

He pecked my lips again. Obviously holding back laughter.

“Percy! I swear if- hmph!”

He shut me up real fast and the kiss deepened into something so passionate. He leaned over me slightly and my hands held his arms while he held my face. He guided me into the kiss and it felt like something I could get used to.

Definitely more than the Valentine’s Day rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! I decided to go with a cliche short lil story. Have a great day <33


End file.
